my_cafefandomcom-20200223-history
Township
''Notice: This is NOT the place to advertise your township. If you would like to do so, please use the Discussions area. '' Townships are available at Level 7 and consist of groups of 1-20 players where you can compete in weekly competitions and chat together. When you belong to a township, you also unlock the ability to complete township orders. Your township is represented by an isometric map where you can see your café, other township residents' cafés, customers' houses, township buildings and the festival area. Creating a Township Townships can only be created by VIP players and cost 50 diamonds to open. After creating a township, you will be able to edit various settings, such as the township name, description, emblem, township type (Open, Closed, Invitation Only), primary language, and minimum required level to join. Township Names Township names must be unique. They can contain spaces, alphanumeric characters, special characters, and be written in different languages. Some Unicode characters cannot be used. If you want to change a township's name after creating it, it will cost 100 diamonds for each name change. Primary Language Choosing a primary language for your township helps other players who speak the same language find your township. Players are able to search for townships based on their primary language through the township search function. Required Level Setting a minimum required level only allows players at or above that level to join your township. The lowest level you can choose is Level 7, while the highest level is Level 37. Township Type *Open townships allow all players who fit the level requirements to join freely. They will be added to the township's roster as soon as they decide to join with no input required from township management. *Closed townships require players to send a join request, which can then be approved or denied by township management. They cannot join the township without their request being approved. *Invitation-only townships require players to be invited to the township. Players will not be able to send a request to join the township but will have to wait for an invitation from township management. This is most often done by being connected to either the township leader, leader assistant, manager, or recruiter through the game by linking your café to Facebook and adding each other as friends there. Joining a Township To join a township, simply go to your café and tap on the Map icon. You can pick a township to join from the auto-generated list or search for a township based on its name, primary language, and township type. If you already are in a township, you will have to leave your current township in order to join a new one. This can be done by clicking on your café building from the township map. Prestige Townships See Elite Resident for more details. Townships with one or more Elite Residents are called Prestige Townships. An icon showing your township's Prestige status and the number of Elite Residents currently in the town can be seen when looking at the township's information. Township Roles There are several roles available for township leaders to assign residents. Each role comes with a specific set of permissions. Township Leader A township leader can distribute prizes from the Treasure Trove, expand the township using township resources, adjust the township's settings, invite residents to the township or kick them out, accept or decline requests to join the township, assign and change township roles of any resident, and destroy and disband the township by leaving it. Leader's Assistant A leader's assistant can distribute prizes from the Treasure Trove, expand the township using township resources, adjust the township's settings, invite residents to the township or kick them out, and accept or decline requests to join the township. Manager A manager can adjust the township's settings, invite residents to the township or kick them out, and accept or decline requests to join the township. Recruiter A recruiter can invite residents to the township and accept or decline requests to join the township. Note: Because these township roles come with certain permissions, it is highly recommended you know the residents and trust them prior to assigning them a role. This is especially important when appointing a leader's assistant as they will have complete access to the township's resources in the Treasure Trove. Township Orders See Township Orders. Township Structures Township structures are café buildings which represent your café on the township map. You can choose between 6 different styles: Manhattan (American), Golden Dragon (Chinese), Northern Lights, Chester (English), Provence (French) and Loft. Your café building does not have to match your interior style and has no effect on your tips percentage. You can also switch structures at any time if you purchase additional styles by accessing the Storehouse from the township map. Manhattan Structures.jpg Golden Dragon Structures.jpg Northern Lights Structures.jpg Chester Structures.jpg Provence Structures.jpg Loft Structures.jpg You can upgrade your township structure using rubies to receive additional free tasks to use in the festivals. All structure upgrades are permanent and tied to their specific structures. If you have purchased multiple buildings, only the additional free tasks you receive through the one currently active on the township map will count. Any township structures you have in the Storehouse will not count towards your additional free tasks. The total number of rubies you can store to use for building upgrades depends on the size of your Jewelry Box, which costs diamonds to expand. See Rubies for more details. Note: If you have purchased township structures and leave a township, they will go into your Storehouse and can be retrieved later once you join a new township. You will have to place the structure back on the township map manually to get its benefits. Festivals See Festival. Festivals are weekly events where 6 townships compete against each other to progress through the 7 festival leagues. Participating in festivals earns the entire township rewards that can be distributed by township leaders and leader assistants. Township Buildings There are 4 buildings that can be accessed from the township map. Each has its own function and purpose, but all help you manage your township in some way. Town Hall The Town Hall contains the township's information, such as name, description, league and so on. You can view a list of all current players in the township and their contributions to the township during their time as a resident. Clicking on each resident's name allows you to view basic information, such as their VIP level, township role, and last login. Treasury The Treasury is where all donations from residents go. As in the Town Hall, you can view all residents' contributions to the township, with the addition of seeing how many resources your township currently has at its disposal. You can also transfer resources from your café to the Treasury that can be used to further develop your township, but once those resources are in the Treasury, they cannot be taken out. Treasure Trove The Treasure Trove allows township leaders and leader's assistants to distribute festival winnings to residents. Only resources won through festivals can be transferred to players. You cannot directly donate resources to the Treasure Trove except by purchasing certain special offers in the Store. Trophy Board The Trophy Board allows players to see their township's rankings for the most recently played festival as well as their overall ranking from all previous festivals. Town Hall.png|Town Hall Treasury.png|Treasury Treasure Trove.png|Treasure Trove Trophy Board.png|Trophy Board Township Resources Township resources are all resources found in the Treasury. These can be used to unlock new township plots on the township map for a maximum of 20 residents or to unlock reward shelves in the Treasure Trove. The 3 types of resources used in township unlocks are: *Trophies, which can only be obtained by participating in festivals and completing festival tasks *Diamonds, which can be donated directly to the Treasury or converted from donated spices *Coins, which can be donated directly to the Treasury Only township leaders and leader assistants can manage the township's resources and use them to unlock township plots and reward shelves. Any donations given to the township are permanently tied to that township. If you leave a township, get kicked out, or the township is dissolved, you will not get anything you have previously donated back. Township Plots See Township Plots. Township Shelves See Township Shelves. Videos My Cafe Recipes and Stories Townships FAQ My Cafe How To Be Good Township Leaders and Assistants? Category:Townships